Facing Fiction
by n pace
Summary: Sheva comes across Resident Evil 5 and invites Chris over to join. Language and violence; heavy read; will be multiple chapters.


Kirsten A/N  
>Hello and welcome to <em>Facing Fiction<em>. My wonderful bro came up with the title, yay you! This characters-playing-their-game fic was inspired by all the ones for different games that I've read, and I love them. So I decided to drag my buddy Kat into writing one with me (damn straight) since we're both big fans of the Resident Evil series and we talk about it every day, or just about. What the two experience in this fic is either what we both have experienced or what one of us has. I talk for Chris and she talks for Sheva. If what I've said in this chapter, or in any chapters that will come, has offended you I apologize.

Kat A/N  
>Love working with Kirsten, she's an amazing writer and friend! yep. idk XD<p>

**Resident Evil 5 is owned by Capcom.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

_"Have you not seen my arms? That is full-on manliness."_

l_  
><em>

On March 5th, 2009 in the U.S., Sheva Alomar was on her weekly stroll to the local market. On her way there, a man in a demeaning jacket with a rather loud voice caught her attention abruptly. "You there! Come here!" He said motioning with his hand and a toothy grin. Sheva was a bit worried what this may be about, but decided to walk up to him anyway. "Yes?" She asked, standing a bit away from the other. "Have you seen this?" The man held up a shiny gold item that said _Resident Evil 5_ across the top middle. Her eyes roamed over the cover, widening slightly. Oddly, a man who looked just like her fellow co-worker and friend, Chris Redfield, was pictured on the front, as well as herself. "What is that?" She asked with a wary face. The man smiled at her wickedly, "Why, it's our newest shipment of course! This game is going to sell millions. You happen to look just like one of the main characters, my dear." A blank look crossed Sheva's face. "May I see?" The salesman chuckled, "Now, that will cost you. Fifty dollars to be exact." Sheva sighed heavily and handed the man her cash. He grinned, exchanging the flimsy dollars with the game he held in his hand. "Have fun, but not too much fun!" He winked as Sheva walked off, game in hand.

.

As soon as Sheva reached the comfort of her home, she went straight for her phone to dial the one person who must know of this game. _Ring... Ring... Ring..._ "Hello?" A deep voice answered. "Chris! It's me... Sheva. You have to come over, I found something you will have to see to believe!" A whine-like groan could be heard on the other end. "Seriously, you can't just tell me now? I just got off and-" Sheva cut him off before he could continue, "Yes, Chris! Get over here!" Silence was met, making a clear sign of defeat.

About an hour later, the doorbell finally dinged. Sheva answered it, ignoring the lazy greeting, and dragged Chris in by the arm, directing him to her living room. When they arrived, Chris made himself comfortable on the sofa. "All right I'm here. What's so important that I just _have_ to see?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Immediately, Sheva wrapped her fingers around the game on top of her Xbox 360. "Look!" She spun 'round, holding it out to Chris' face. He examined the cover thoughtfully, "Who knew I was so hot?" He smirked. Sheva rolled her eyes in exasperation, "This video game is of us Chris. I don't remember auditioning for this... or for anything! And I don't think you had either. What could this possibly mean?" She asked looking off to the side and back at him. "Well, I guess we'll have to play it to find out, won't we?" Chris got off the sofa and took the case from Sheva, sliding the disk into the gaming console. He then grabbed two controllers, tossing Sheva the pink one. "You game?" He asked as a smirk flickered once more across his face.

.

Relaxing into the sofa's white leather interior, both watched as the game sprang into life. The curious two were greeted with a large gold and red _Resident Evil 5 _surrounded by black, with a small 'Press Start' flashing beneath it. Sheva, being first player, pressed the start button; in doing so, a deep male voice spoke the title. Chris stretched out his arms with a yawn, lifting his feet up onto the small coffee table in front of him. "Do you mind?" Sheva spoke harshly. "Mind what?" He asked curiously, his arms falling to his sides. "Your shoes. On my coffee table. Please, remove them." She said as politely as she could manage. Groaning, Chris kicked his shoes off. "Happy, your majesty?" Sheva smiled sarcastically, "Happy as I'll ever be."

Sheva clicked the Play Game - New Game option, moving the left analog stick on her controller between Amateur and Normal difficulty. Chris snorted, "Come on, Sheva. Choose Veteran so we can see how challenging this game can be." With a roll of her eyes Sheva replied, "I'd rather not be killed every five seconds, but fine." With that said, she decided on the difficulty suggested. On the next menu, she found herself presented with a small list of options to choose from. She glanced at Chris for help with the decision-making, immediately regretting it as the first word left his lips, "Women, always trying to change things that are perfect the way they are." He smirked while closing his eyes and shaking his head. She sighed and decided to keep every option on its default setting, except for attack reaction, which she changed to 'yes.'

.

After the loading screen ended, a woman's soft voice began singing in Swahili in the background; an African male was knelt before a cloaked figure. Lights flickered as the camera zoomed in on the cloaked person's face, revealing a mask with a slightly pointed beak.

"What the hell is that? Are we fighting bird people?" Chris chuckled lightly, earning himself a harsh "Shh!" from his partner. He frowned and gave a short nod, focusing his attention back to the television as it gave a sound of tires moving across gravel. Two tan Jeeps filled with military personnel sped down a small dirt alley. A second later, it switched back to the African male and mysterious figure from before, making it clear the mystery 'bird' was a female; her heels clacking on the ground as she slowly walked around the frightened man.

The game flashed again between the two people and army cars, finally settling on the ones it first introduced. Suddenly, the man twitched violently, reaching out and grabbing the woman's left wrist in a tight hold. The camera zoomed in on his face, "Ew!" Sheva screamed as the whites of his eyes began to turn black. Chris chuckled and tilted his head to the side, "As if we haven't seen worse?"

"_Move! Move!_" One of the army men yelled. He and his squad held their guns to their chests, running. Flashing to the woman and man before, said woman yanked her wrist free of the other's hold, a peek of a red eye glowing from under the coat's hood. She turned, walking away as he collapsed to his hands and knees. Long, black-brown worms began spewing from the neck of his shirt as he gasped out in pain. He fell to his side, hand gripping his stomach as they spread across his body, reaching out a weakened arm to the fleeing person with pained gasps and groans. The worms then covered his entire skin.

"Y'know... I could go for some gummy worms right about now." Chris said, eyes not leaving the TV. Sheva gave a light giggle as she shook her head slightly, watching the army men run around and a balding man appear talking into a radio.

"_Captain DeChant here. We've secured the underground route to the coordinates._" He said into the radio; large, red metal doors being secured shut by two of his squad members.

Everything went black, letting the two on the sofa get a chance to stretch. "Well, wasn't that exciting! I'm tired from all this playing already." Chris said with a yawn, repositioning his feet on the coffee table and placing his hands behind his head. Sheva knocked her controller on his kneecap, "Oh stop it, we haven't even done anything yet." Chris let out a small yelp, his hands shooting down to protect his knee from further attacks. Before he could say a witty comeback, a savanna replaced the once-black TV screen, Safari music playing in the background.

A tan jeep like the ones from before drove down a dirt road, dust being stirred up from the tires. The camera angle changed multiple times then stopped in the front, revealing the driver. "Hey, look at that hot man on the screen. Damn, my muscles are huge!" Chris sat up straight, flexing his arms with a cocky grin. Sheva rolled her eyes dramatically, opening her mouth then closing. Instead, focusing her attention back on the game. Chris chuckled, leaning back into the sofa and crossing his arms.

"_I should've seen it coming,_" GameChris began speaking as his right hand gripped the steering wheel. "_It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for their bio weapons to end up in the hands of terrorists. A new era of bio-terrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power throughout the region. People in the destabilized areas soon feared another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable._" Sheva let out a disgusted gasp as a dead goat appeared, lying on a table. "_As panic spread,_" GameChris continued, "_governments of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, which formed the anti-terrorism unit BSAA. Operatives of the BSAA were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bioterrorist hotspots, restoring safety and stability to various regions around the globe._" GameChris stepped out of the vehicle into a small village, slamming his door behind him. He opened the back car door and began rummaging through unknown supplies.

An African woman stepped into view, her hips swaying as she walked towards him. "Oh, nice screen shot of your ass. Bet you got paid extra for that, didn't you?" Chris commented, giving Sheva a wink. "Did you get paid extra for overdosing on steroids?" She snapped back while crossing her arms. Chris snickered, "Touché," then focused his attention back to the scene.

"_Welcome to Africa._" GameSheva greeted, causing GameChris to turn around slightly startled. A quick smile formed on her face, "_My name is Sheva Alomar._" She reached her hand out. "_Chris Redfield._" GameChris stated giving the other hand a firm shake. The camera focused on the woman's face, "_Your reputation precedes you, Mister Redfield. It's an honor._"

"Aw, you find me honorable?" Chris gave a nudge to Sheva's arm. She swatted at his elbow, "Shhh! I can't hear what they're saying!" She leaned forward resting her elbows on her legs, trying to hear what was going on in the game. "You mean what _we're_ saying." Chris corrected, pulling his sleeve down to rest over his elbow. Sheva only ignored him, fully intent on listening to their game counterpart's conversation.

"_-I'll bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now._" GameChris said; the camera zoomed out showing their waist, up. "_And they're not going to be happy to see an American, BSAA or not._" She warned, the camera, again, focusing on her face, "_That's why I'm your partner; help put them at ease._" GameChris then came into view, "_I'm sure you'll do just fine..._" He complimented with a smirk. GameSheva turned to leave as he paused, "_Partner..._" He finished, turning his head to the side and staring at the ground.

The scene changed to a tombstone, the camera zooming in on the engraved name and scrolling across it. "Hey! That's Jill's name! She's in this too?" Chris asked with raised eyebrows; he and Sheva exchanged surprised looks. Both focused their attention back to what was going on in front of them as the sound of GameSheva's voice piped up, her face written with concern. The camera was now on GameChris shaking himself out of his flashback, "_Yeah, sorry... It's nothing, let's go._"

The two made their way through a crowded street; GameChris began to speak in narration, "_Casualties begin to amount over the long years I've struggled._" The two passed by a man watching them through a metal fence, "_More and more I find myself wondering,_" He continued, "_if it's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day, I'll find out._"

"You sound like a very pessimistic man in this." Sheva laughed lightly, leaning back into the sofa. She crossed her legs, tapping her finger on the pink controller. Chris only 'hmmed' in response.

A guard in front of their destination doors stopped the characters; yelling at GameSheva in Swahili, clearly displeased at the American man that was with her. The guard reached out, his hands roaming over her shoulders and arms, down to her buttocks. Grabbing his wrists, GameSheva threw his hands away, "_You don't have to get touchy._" She snapped, showing him her BSAA I.D.

Chris laughed out loud, "Well at least they got one thing right about you: you don't like men touching you." Sheva gave him a side-ward glance, "I shook your hand didn't I? Or are you not a man?" Chris scoffed and pointed to his character in the video game, "Have you not seen my arms? That is full-on manliness right there and here. I haven't seen you at the gym in awhile. Too much testosterone for you?" Sheva sighed, willing herself not to smile, "Well for your information Josh and I spent last night, and many other nights before that, together. So I'm sorry for not attending your sweat fest. Would you like me to go into detail?" Chris coughed into a curled fist, "Uh, no thanks. I think I'm all right." Sheva smiled triumphantly then listened to GameChris speak.

The game partners stopped, looking around; GameChris speaking in narration once more , "_I have a job to do, and I'm gonna see it through._" He said as they made their way through the opened doors. The camera zoomed in on a hiding figure as they walked passed. A low growl escaped his lips and the screen went black.

.

"Oh awesome. I've wanted to know the history of this game since I found out about it-" Chris began to say before being cut off, "Chris, You _just_ found out about it," Sheva remarked with a raised eyebrow. Chris frowned, giving her a "shut up" look before turning back and reading aloud; "Nineteen-sixties, the fifth head of the Ashford family, Edward Ashford, begins his research into what would later become known as the... What does that say? Why is it so small?" He leaned forward, hands-on-knees and eyes squinted, "Per… Pre... Hey! I wasn't done reading that!" Sheva let out a small laugh, patting the other's thigh with mock-comfort. "It's all right old man, you'll figure it out next time. Ooh! I think we get to play now!" She said, grabbing her controller and running her thumb over the buttons. Chris grabbed his as well, brushing off Sheva's remark, both smiling stupidly at the TV screen.

Chapter 1-1  
><span>Civilian Checkpoint<span>

After the area finished loading, Chris, very excitedly, pushed the left analog stick forward, only to be rewarded with: "Nothing. Why am I not moving?" He asked looking over at Sheva. Shrugging, she too moved the analog stick making GameChris take a few steps forward. Both frowned as neither of them were the characters they wanted to be. Getting up, she walked casually over to the game's case resting on top of the speaker, taking out the instructions and handing them to Chris. He tried again according to the manual's instructions, "I'm still not gettin' anything." He said while handing the booklet to her. Sheva let out a sigh while placing it back in its rightful place. "It works for me. Maybe you're just—" "Don't even finish that sentence." He replied quickly, scowling at the TV while attempting to make the character move by rolling both analog sticks around with his thumbs. Sheva giggled, walking around the coffee table and seating herself next to him.

"_This is Kirk. Chris, Sheva, can you read me?_" A man's radio-voice asked. "_Chris here. Coming in loud and clear, Kirk._" GameChris replied. "_Yes, we read you._" GameSheva also replied; Sheva moved the analog stick side-to-side, making the screen and character jitter. "_There's a-_" Chris reached over, effectively pausing the game. "Hey! Chris! I was playing!" Sheva slapped the intruding hand away but Chris still managed to take the controller from her. "Yeah, well, I would like to play too, and as myself. Can you look through the manual again to see how I can join in?" Sheva gave a heavy sigh, removing herself from the comfort once more and opening the case. Taking out the manual again, she sifted through a few pages and looked at the awaiting man, "Says for second player to press 'Start', then... that's it. That wasn't that hard, now was it?"

"Yeah, yeah... All right. Now where did everything go...? Inventory? We haven't gotten anything, why would it send us here?" Sheva snapped irritably, "Since we don't have any items, lets just get out of it then." Chris put his hands up in defense, "Okay okay, calm down." They both chose 'Ready', returning back to the chapter introduction. "All riiiight, I'm in! Lets kick some ass." Chris said happily, waiting for the loading to end; the screen shifting to a horizontal position. "Whoa, that's weird." Chris commented, pushing the analog stick forward. He frowned deeply, looking over at his partner. "What?" She asked with a raised brow. "I'm you." He said plainly, displeasure written all over his face.

Sheva pressed a hand to her mouth, attempting to stifle a laugh, "Well..." She cleared her throat, white teeth peeking between her fingers as she smiled wide, "Now you get to see what it's like to be a woman. Although you did pretty much call yourself one not that long ago, so you must already know…" Chris grabbed a small throw pillow that was lodged between him and the armrest, bringing it 'round and smacking Sheva in the face with it, her upper body flying back into the cushions. She gripped her side from laughing, not able to contain it any longer. "Aw you're starting a pillow fight! Are we having a sleepover now?" She questioned with a giggle, the corners of her eyes beginning to tear up. Chris let out an aggravated breath, standing and pointing a thumb to the kitchen. "I'm getting a beer." Sheva's brow furrowed; her mouth opening to protest but Chris stopped her with a raised hand, "Oh I _know _you have beer here. Josh told me earlier today how _smashed_ you were last night." He smiled mischievously, continuing to the pearly white kitchen to retrieve the two drinks.

Sheva's face blanched a moment then she yelled: "I was not smashed!" With a "hmph", she righted herself on the sofa, turning her head as Chris' voice called from the kitchen, "You have a shitty taste in alcohol! There's nothing good in here!" Sheva smiled, crossing her legs as Chris walked in the room with two bottles and seated himself down, handing her her own. Setting the game on 'Pause', she twisted the cap off with her shirt, turning her head towards the other, "Sorry Chris. We were just so _busy _last night I didn't think I needed to go buy more. I mean we were going to go to his house next…" Her voice trailed off waiting for Chris' reaction; she took a small sip. He popped the cap off the glass with his own shirt and took a swig, the corner of his lips forming downwards at the flavor, "You're not going to gross me out y'know. I am a man, after-all." Patting her knee, he took another; Sheva sighed deeply, "True, true… Cheers."

.

Setting the beers atop the coffee table, they each grabbed their controllers, positioning themselves comfortably on the sofa. "Oh no, the screen went black! Did I break it?" she asked worriedly. Chris chuckled, "No, it just says player one's remote control needs to be reconnected. We probably took too long of a break," he smiled reassuringly. Sheva nodded, pressing the green and silver 'X' in the center of the controller. "Woo! Now we're talking." Chris exclaimed as the game started back up. He directed GameSheva to a group of men up ahead.

"_This is Kirk. Chris, Sheva, can you read me?_" The man from before asked again. "Chris I don't think it's a good idea to just run in. They're not exactly thrilled about an American." Sheva said with a sigh, pushing the analog stick forward and forcing GameChris to take small strides. "Well I have nothing to worry about then. You're the white guy." He chuckled while moving in between the small group beating a living bag. "Ohhh, you should probably stay back. I think they've got one in this sack… Poor guy probably didn't even see it coming." Chris shook his head slowly. "You're horrible." Sheva said stifling a laugh then recollecting herself. "We didn't even listen to the conversation. Should we put subtitles on?" She asked, directing GameChris down an alley; she turned the camera slightly, looking around. "Nah it's cool. We could just turn it up… Hey! Hey, man. Don't look at me like that."

"What are you doing?" Sheva asked with a raised brow. "Nothing, just getting glared at by the posse." Chris answered blatantly. Sheva let out a breathy laugh, "Don't get yourself killed, they don't look… very… Why is that creepy guy walking towards me?" Sheva asked quickly, making GameChris back up as the man got closer. "Chris! Chris he's getting closer! Oh my god!" She began freaking out, desperately trying to get her character to move back farther, however he couldn't as it was as far as the game would allow. "Sheva save me!" She yelled as the strange man let out a small hiss. Chris scoffed looking over to his partner, "Calm down, he's not going to do anything. Just walk around him... Did you just call me 'Sheva'?" As the man drew even closer, Sheva let out a small yelp, slamming the analog stick forward and holding 'A', making GameChris break into a run. She calmed her breathing as their characters were now face-to-face. Chris stared at her with a bland expression, "Wow, you are a terrible me."

.

Grumbling under her breath, Sheva glared at the screen as GameChris walked down the street, ignoring the civilians staring her way. The screen blackened for a second then GameChris' and GameSheva's shadows and feet appeared. Sirens blared as the camera changed to look at the characters' backs. GameSheva slowed, her eyes scanning around the area; a radio-man's voice getting louder as her eyes grew more tense. Noticing his partner falling behind, GameChris turned and the view changed. The stalls and streets were now clear, only a lone newspaper gliding in the air from the wind. The camera then zoomed out quickly, giving a full view of the abandoned village.

"And now I feel uncomfortable." Chris said, making GameSheva break into a run to their destination located on the map. Sheva followed, running around a corner and stopping in front of a blue door that had a rectangular shape of white paint on its surface. A blue 'X' along with the word 'Open' appeared. "You open it." She said, glancing at the other. "Why me? You're the guy." Chris replied back, taking a swig of his cool beer. Sheva sighed, thumb pressing the required button. GameChris opened the door, revealing a man dressed in Middle Eastern clothing leaning against a red door. Cautiously, she walked over to him, again pressing the 'X' button to talk. The man moved, "_Good. You're both here. Come._" He said with a thick accent, thumb pointing behind him.

The screen went black for a few seconds, letting Sheva relax a little. "You shouldn't be so freaked out. We haven't even done anything awesome yet." Chris said, earning an annoyed glare. "Sorry for not being as great as you." She snapped back, her eyes focusing on the screen as the Middle Eastern man came back into view.

"_You two. This way._" He said, directing said-two into a room. He walked around a hanging piece of meat, small flies buzzing around it. "_It may be because of the new government, but people around here are a little on edge._" The camera changed, showing his face,_ "You should do what you came here to do and go home._" He said, glancing at GameChris then turning 'round to lead them on through the rotting meat. "_Yeah, they really roll out the red carpet for us Americans." _GameChris mumbled sarcastically to GameSheva as they made their way through the butcher shop. The Middle Eastern stopped in front of a table with hanging meat. "_I have your weapons for you here. Check them._" He nodded to a silver box to his right, the camera zooming in on it.

GameSheva and GameChris walked towards the case as the man spoke, "_Grab your weapons. The operation's already started._" Another blue 'X' illuminated with the word 'Open' beneath it. As Sheva pressed the button, yet another 'X' appeared stating to grab the M92F handguns that were set in the case. After Sheva collected her weapon, Chris followed suit. "Wow, you didn't even need the manual's help that time!" Sheva joked with raised brows and a pat on his thigh. Chris pouted slightly, grabbing her wrist and moving it away from him.

.

Immediately after retrieving their weapons, the game flickered to a cut scene of GameSheva loading her gun and speaking aloud. "_Destination coordinates?_" She asked the informant. "_Town square's up ahead. Go through there, Alpha Team's waiting at the deal location._" He replied with a nod to the exit door, his arms across his chest. "_Good._" GameSheva responded quickly. The man began to walk closer to GameChris, shifting his gaze between the two. Lowering his voice slightly, he kept his gaze on GameChris. "_What do you know about Uroboros?_" he asked. GameChris pondered for a second, "_Mostly just rumors... Something about visions of a doomsday project._" A look of disgust crossed the Middle Eastern man's face, "_Doomsday sounds about right, and apparently it is no rumor._" GameSheva instantly jumped into the conversation, "_You're kidding right?_" She asked looking between both men with disbelief. "_You must find a man named Irving, he's our only lead._" The man informed, turning quickly and walking around the table with haste. He slowed his footsteps then stopped, turning his head once near the door, "_And be careful out there._" He warned then continued on his way. GameChris and GameSheva exchanged glances as the door shut, allowing the game to switch back into play mode.

"Talk about a long cut scene," Chris muttered under his breath. Sheva nodded her head, moving her character towards a wooden box in the corner. Whipping out her knife, she sliced the box making the splintered boards scatter across the ground; she grabbed the glowing Green Herb that was within. "Hey look, it says investigate with the 'X' button." Chris said curiously; Sheva cringed, "I'd rather you didn't... I mean… look at it! Ew." Chris rolled his eyes and pressed 'X' anyway. "_It's covered with insects. I think I'll keep my distance._" "Well, I guess you and video game you share an opinion," Chris smiled. Sheva smiled back snootily, continuing to push the analog stick forward. She pulled out her knife and slashed another box in a corner; gold coins lay on the ground with a shining blue light around it.

"Oooh, another investigate option..." Chris snickered pressing 'X', not letting Sheva voice her disapproval. "_It's full of maggots. I won't be buying meat here._" Sheva's eyes grew wide with disgust as the mutilated animal filled her view, "Chris, please! No more investigating!" She yelled, staring at the other with a sickened expression. Chris groaned but nodded his head in agreement.

Sheva guided her character to the exit, Chris following with his, "_Remember, we're a team. Whatever happens, we stick together._" GameChris said to GameSheva. "_Don't worry, I may not be as big as you, but I can still hold my own._" GameSheva replied with a humorous tone. Chris smiled, "Aw, she actually has a personality, unlike someone," to only be accompanied with a harsh "Shhh!" from Sheva. The two kept their characters walking, coming across a dead calf with sticks embedded in the skin and crows eating its flesh; Sheva squirmed, "Could this game be any more graphic?" She asked as a frown sunk onto her face. Sheva directed GameChris past the corpse, ignoring the crows and turning into the open passageway. "I see you didn't notice the guy that was just there. Somebody's in a hurry." Chris winked. "What guy?" Sheva asked still walking forward. "Nevermiind..." He hummed.

Both guided their characters further, finding more boxes and barrels along the way containing gold and herbs. "Hmmm another door. Should you kick it down or shall I?" Chris pondered aloud, hand rubbing his chin in fake-thought. "Oh, I insist, ladies first." Sheva giggled.

"_AHHHH!_" A far-off scream pierced through the air. "_Did you hear that? It came from that building!_" GameSheva yelled, voice panicked. "How the hell could we _not _hear that?" Chris asked no one in particular, sharing a glance with his partner. "You ready for this?" She asked. Chris smirked, "I was born ready."

.

Chris and Sheva lead their characters up some steps towards the door where the scream came from. Within the same sequence, both pressed 'X' to kick down the door together. The screen then blackened, finding itself on the 'Now Loading...' screen. "Woo! I am pumped for our first fight!" Chris cheered, voice full of excitement. He grabbed his beer and took a quick swig, placing it back on the smooth surface with a thud; Sheva watched him until the cut scene began.

GameChris opened the door slowly, keeping his gun held upright in case of battle; GameSheva following with the same mannerism. Groaning noises filled the speakers as they entered the room. The view switched to three men on the floor; one lying flat on his back, another holding his arms down, and the last holding a rounded parasite with tentacles up above the pinned man. "_Freeze!_" GameChris yelled, raising his handgun and pointing it at the men. One of the offenders rose, a starfish-like parasite shooting from his mouth threateningly. "Ew! Oh my god, what the hell is that?" Sheva yelled, her hands covering her mouth in surprised disgust. Looking between his prey and the intruders, the parasitic man quickly shoved the parasite in the pinned man's mouth, then darted out a door nearest him along with the other infected person. The African male that was once lying turned over to his hands and knees, one hand coming up to wrap around his throat. Gurgling noises escaped his lips; his body convulsing as he began to choke. Spittle sprayed from his lips, his head shooting back; eyes wide and mouth gaping. Blood leaked out of his eyes as he stared at the ceiling; GameChris and GameSheva held their guns at the ready. The man's head then fell, it hanging low. Exchanging silent agreements, GameChris cautiously walked over to him. "_Are you okay?_" He asked while putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "_Ragh!_" The African suddenly yelled, shoving GameChris back. He began choking, his hands grasping his throat tightly; collapsing as his body began to squirm. With a final groan, worm-like parasites sprang forth around him. He sat up only to fall down, trying once more and succeeding in standing; a sickening crack sounded from his fingers as he flexed his hand. Snarling, he ran full speed at the gobsmacked partners.

The game instantly switched to play mode, giving Sheva little time to react to steer GameChris out of the way. "What the hell!" She screamed as she raised her gun and pulled the trigger continuously; bullets whizzing by the target. Chris shook his head at her inaccuracy. Taking aim from behind a dining table, he shot the man in the head dead-on, brains and other fluids spraying the floor and walls as his body collapsed to the ground. "If the first fight is going to scare you and make you shoot like a headless chicken, what's the first _boss_ going to do to you?" He asked seriously, a hand running through his hair. "Also... you just wasted four bullets. Good job, partner." Sheva glowered at his sarcasm, but was ashamed of her jumpiness as well. "_What the hell just happened?_" GameSheva asked. The two players returned to controlling each other on the screen. "_They didn't move like any zombies I've ever seen._" GameChris replied solemnly as he searched the room. "What the- I just shot his head off, how the hell is it intact?" Chris asked as both players stood around the corpse. "Yes you did and I don't know. It wasn't programmed like that for the scene I guess." Sheva replied rounding a small corner and stopping in front of a door. "Chris, over here." Sheva said aloud, pointing her index finger at her part of the screen. "I knew the door was there the whole time; I just thought you were admiring the scenery." Chris smiled sheepishly under Sheva's glare. "Yeah, of course you did." She said. GameChris kicked down the door, both walking through. They found themselves in another room, ammo on a shelf to the far right. "You should probably take that. Then again, you might waste it like before." Chris said blandly. Sheva stuck her tongue out at him while guiding GameChris to retrieve the ammo; Chris searched the room calmly for anything else they could use. "Looks like the only way out is this window." He said while lining GameSheva up and smashing through it. She made a flip, her knee and foot catching her fall with suave ease. "Jeez! You could have killed me!" Sheva giggled, following suit by jumping out of the window as well. "_We should keep moving. They'll find us soon._" GameSheva said hurriedly as GameChris recollected himself; the two made their way down a small dirt path winding around a shack.

.

Sheva put the game on pause, setting her controller next to her beer; barely concealing a small yawn. "Wha? Why are you stopping it?" Chris asked with a frown. Stretching out her arms, she twisted her wrists around in the air, "It's eleven-thirty. I have to be up in six hours and you do as well. Weren't you tired before anyway?" She asked as she stood, grabbing the bottle and making her way to the kitchen. "Well now I am again since you brought it up, thanks. And no, I don't have to be up in six hours. _I _don't take long showers." Chris finished the rest of his beer, pushing himself off the sofa cushions and following after Sheva. Leaning against her stainless steel fridge, he watched lazily as she scrubbed and dried a few plates, setting in their rightful cupboard. "Don't have a dishwasher?" He asked; she turned, hand on hip, "As a matter of fact, no, I don't. Would you like to buy me one?" Chris snorted looking out the pitch black window, "I'll catch ya later. Tomorrow after I get off? If I'm not killed by Wesker, I mean." Sheva laughed lightly as she lead Chris to the front door, "With what, paperwork? I don't think he'd have the guts to go up against you in a brawl of some sort. Especially if he saw you in that game. But yes, sure, tomorrow." Chris nodded, walking out into the cool air, pulling his sleeves down as a breeze passed. "Should I invite Josh or would that be too uncomfortable for you?" Sheva asked, making Chris laugh, "Yeah right. Go ahead, I'm _dying _to know what his reaction would be seeing us in a video game... Later."

Sheva closed the door and turned the lock, making her way back into the living room. Grabbing the controllers, she placed them back into their cubby in the entertainment center, then reaching around the television and shutting it off. After turning off the lights in the kitchen she paused, hand just over the light switch to the living room. "I wonder if Josh is in this game..." She thought aloud, flicking the switch and closing her bedroom door behind her.

That'd be cool, wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and let us know what you think! Kat is hard to motivate to write, and I'm sure comments will inspire her to get to work! Lol. And they will get us to submit the next one faster. (=<p> 


End file.
